1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for bucket trucks, and more particularly to restraints that assist in preventing a worker from falling from an elevated bucket.
2. Background of Art
Bucket trucks are commonly used by utility workers when repairing or performing maintenance on utility poles, lines, and equipment. Such trucks could also be used by arborists, firemen, construction, and other workers having a need to be elevated and remain relatively mobile while elevated. These types of workers often have a need to extend their reach well beyond the confines of the bucket and such reaching may lead to the worker falling over the edge of the bucket. Such a fall can lead to serious injury or quite possibly death.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a restraint system that prevents a worker from exceeding a minimal fall distance into a hazard fall zone or from inadvertently exiting the basket of the bucket truck all together.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.